<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Chesed/Netzach/Yesod]接口故障 by mushroomliang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977520">[Chesed/Netzach/Yesod]接口故障</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang'>mushroomliang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lobotomy corporation fundom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>非专业人士请勿违规操作电器，谨防触电。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lobotomy corporation fundom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Chesed/Netzach/Yesod]接口故障</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chesed和Netzach两个颓废的家伙正躲在休息室里摸鱼，然后被推门进来的Yesod发现了。“主管叫你们两个交报告！你们还躲在这里偷懒！”结果不但两个偷懒的Sephirah没找回来，Yesod也没有再回主管办公室。</p>
<p>Yesod被强行灌下了（奇怪的）咖啡与啤酒，睡了过去。趁他不省人事的时候，身上的黑胶布都被揭下来了。</p>
<p>等他醒来的时候发现自己一丝不挂，系统显示usb接口多了两条访问记录——</p>
<p>“报告我们都已经交给你啦！”</p>
<p>其实Yesod身上有那么多接口呢，除了usb之外，3.5mm也好充电口也好……</p>
<p>“啊，这可不能浪费啊。”</p>
<p>然后Yesod就电路过载接口过热啦，整个盒儿都要烧坏了。</p>
<p>（事后可怜的Yesod还得拖着损坏的身体去找主管申请替换零件。</p>
<p>主管：“这个啊，出于公司预算管理规定，要由福利部负责人进行检查确认损坏之后，才能申请替换零件哦。”</p>
<p>Yesod只能极不情愿的去找Chesed揭下胶条把烧坏的接口再给他看一次。</p>
<p>“是这里烧坏了吗？是不是电流太强了啊？”恶劣的用手捅着。</p>
<p>Yesod是非量产机型，插口零件都是特制的，还要上报之后才能从总公司配送新零件来。</p>
<p>这下连总公司都知道了哦～</p>
<p>Yesod非常屈辱的填写了宛如羞耻play的新零件申请表之后，拜总公司的低效率所赐，还要再等14个工作日，然后才能收到新零件，在那之前只能继续凑合使用隐隐作痛的损坏的零件。</p>
<p>总公司的回函：“早跟你们说了，不要自己随便玩接口，玩坏了换新零件很贵的。”</p>
<p>Yesod涨红了脸，“明明是他们强行……”</p>
<p>usb接口坏了的话还能使用Wi-Fi传输文件，但是充电的话除了使用电源接口之外就没有其他充电方式了。</p>
<p>每天都要按时充电哦～</p>
<p>而且充电接口损坏之后 ，充电效率也变慢了，时不时就会提示“电源已断开”什么的，然后这种时候就只能把充电线拔下来再插一次。原本很自然也不会有什么特殊感觉的事情，因为反复插拔和接口肿胀的疼痛感变成了奇怪的事情。</p>
<p>但是不充足了电的话，就会因为电量不足变得昏昏沉沉，白天工作也容易出错。有一次Yesod就因为电量不足，在会议上就有种要晕过去的感觉，在会议结束的时候起身就是一个趔趄，差点摔倒了，好在被旁边的Netzach扶住了。</p>
<p>“反正已经坏了，马上就要换新的了，这个就让我们再玩一次吧？”</p>
<p>不知道什么时候已经被架到Netzach的宿舍了，Chesed也已经在那里等着了，因为电量过低而昏昏沉沉的Yesod根本无力反抗。</p>
<p>这些讨厌的人还故意使劲儿插了平时必须使用的电源接口， “你看起来电量不足啊，我们帮你充一些电吧～”</p>
<p>对电压过高造成的疼痛做出了反应，神经组织释放出的化学物质又引发了令人上瘾般的的快感。这样下去要变成抖M了，这么想着，紧接着感官综合处理电阻又一次被过强的电流击穿了，打断了思绪。</p>
<p>那之后Yesod 的插口就损坏到了一插进电源线就会冒火花的程度了。</p>
<p>Angela其实早就什么都知道了，但是她是个不输给主管的801。</p>
<p>“其实我就是为了看你们互捅插口才不惜一切代价维持公司运转的。”</p>
<p>这真是一个对Yesod充满恶意的世界。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>